


Grief

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 Angst Prompt Table. Grief.





	Grief

Time passes, but it can never really heal. It just smooths over the wounds with scar tissue. Q waited. Everyone waited. He’ll come back. He always comes back. He’s just being a little shit. A spoiled brat. James Bond was virtually indestructible. Or at least that’s what everyone said. Q knew differently though. James Bond wasn’t indestructible, he was just a man. A plain, flesh and blood man. An old, plain, flesh and blood man whose time was running out. With age, bone density changes, hormones change, muscle mass changes, vision changes, joint pain settles in. It was only a matter of time before all of that coalesced into one time of bad events and bad knees.

Everyone was carrying around hope. A useless piece of baggage.

M called them into his office. Q sat down heavily next to Moneypenny. She gave him a quick smile. Bill Tanner entered last and squeezed Q’s shoulder as he passed by. Q glanced up and attempted a tired smile, but something in Tanner’s eyes froze his smile in place. Moneypenny reached over and squeezed his hand. Shit.

M began to speak, but Q hardly heard him, his breathing became too loud all of a sudden. Moneypenny squeezed harder. M droned on. Something about how the body or should he say remains were discovered months from when Bond went missing. They weren’t sure it was him but the passport found with the remains was a Richard Sterling. It took weeks before forensics and pathology released the body. They had to make sure a terrorist hadn’t planted anything nefarious waiting for MI6 after they retrieved him. Then there was the matter of diplomacy and customs, false identification. There were hardly any teeth left in good condition for them to identify Bond. 

Q kind of remembered that meeting. He sort of remembered being present and listening to the devastating news. The other 00s approaching him afterward...but when had he left M’s office? There was a folder in his hands. He glanced at the top and read the heading ‘prospective agents.’ Ah. Replacement time. Must think of filling in the ranks from their pool of field agents. 

Time left him and he was surrounded by officials, MI6 staff and agents in a somber colored dress. The backs of his knees pressed hard into the chair behind him. Moneypenny clutching his hand, her nails digging into the back of his hands. She was going to leave a mark. 

The reader droned on and Q listened as he could.

To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:

A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;

A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;

A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;

A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;

A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;

A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;

A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.

The service continued and when they finally got to the Gospel, Q nearly laughed through his tears. He mouthed along with the words. 

I am the resurrection, and the life: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: And whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die. Believest thou this?

“Yes,” Q whispered in answer, as Moneypenny buried her face in his shoulder.


End file.
